metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
NPC chatter
In various games, the player can overhear various NPCs, including enemies, engaging in dialogue. The player doesn't need to directly interact with them to encounter the conversation if they are enemy soldiers, although some conversations do require specific actions from the player beforehand. For some characters, the player needs to recover them to overhear them. Usage in the Metal Gear series ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' Prison Comm Base Supply Depot *'Soviet soldier:' Those Americans think they can tell us what to do... (near the main building; first operation) *'Soviet officer:' I'm scared... I want to run away... but I can't. What is this "power" the Commander has? (inside the main building; first operation only) Soviet Patrol Base Hospital Research Lab *'Soviet soldier:' The work on that heliport looks pretty dangerous... around quickly They'll never catch me going up there! (Soviet soldier near the starting point, right near the vertical path to the lab) Town Western Wilderness Rail Bridge Harbor Security Base Warhead Storage Airport Guest House Plant Ravine Power Substation Silo Entrance Silo Complex ''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' XOF Trojan Horse Operation *'Marine 1:' All quiet? Those new guys - you see their choppers? Who are they with? // Marine 2: Beats me, man. Green Berets... SEALs? // Marine 1: Those ain't no jarhead birds. I can tell you that. Some kind of paramilitary setup? // Marine 2: Well, some of the guys were saying... You know what? Best we just drop this, all right? // Marine 1: Uh, sure. *'Marine 1:' All quiet? You know those choppers? I saw the marking on the side - "XOF." // Marine 2: "XOF"? That some kind of unit name? // Marine 2: Hell if I know. Maybe I saw it wrong. Any way, they're gone now. Guess we'll never find out. *'Marine 1:' All quiet? I didn't get a good look, but their boss's face, man... // Marine 2: Yeah, you didn't need to get close to see that was no mask, either. // Marine 1: I tell you, I am glad they're outta here. It was like rubbing shoulders with dead men. // Marine 2: Yeah... Their boss, his crew... like phantoms, every last one. *'Marine 1:' (Hey.) You hear about the special shifts guys have been pulling at the old prison area the past two weeks? // Marine 2: Yeah, some "high-value prisoners" or something. You get that duty and kiss your break time goodbye, man. My buddy was crying on my shoulder about it. // Marine 1: But that place has been dead for years. Now we got these I-don't-know-who's bringing in "enemy combatants" from stateside. // Marine 2: Right. And the CO is tearing his hair out. // Marine 1: Feel like I'm livin' in a prison, man. *'Marine 1:' All quiet? What was that crew up to going back and forth between admin and the old prison area all the time? // Marine 2: (Yeah) One of the guys on gate duty was saying the same thing. They kept taking a prisoner with 'em... // Marine 1: And then they'd go down into the boiler room. // Marine 2: The area was off-limits while they did their questioning. Or "interrogation." // Marine 1: My buddy said he heard screams coming out... and music. // Marine 2: Music? That's some creepy shit. *'Marine 1:' All quiet? They said to stay away from part of admin for now, right? // Marine 2: The boiler room. // Marine 1: Right. I hear they were doing some kind of questioning in there. // Marine 2: Questioning? // Marine 1: That "enemy combatant" in the prison area got taken down there every day. *'Marine 1:' (Hey.) That gear they're asking for, I loaded it into the truck. // Marine 2: Thanks, man. // Marine 1: What the hell do they need that for? // Marine 2: Apparently it knock you out cold - just like that - no fatality. // Marine 1: Knocks you out? Like a stun gun? // Marine 2: I guess, I couldn't get 'em to tell me anything else. *'Marine 1:' Where's that recording? There should be one left here. // Marine 2: That tape? Uh, I tossed it already. It's, it's in the trash up top. // Marine 1: Get that garbage truck around ASAP. If that tape gets out, we'll be in deep shit. // Marine 2: Got it. // Marine 1: Right, it's time. (enter the Admin Building from the left side before rescuing Chico, either before or after retrieving the tape from the trash beforehand) *'Marine 1:' Hey, we get confirmation on that garbage disposal yet? // Marine 2: Yeah, they just took care of it. // Marine 1: All right, I'm heading back up top. Stay here and keep watch. // Marine 2: You got it. (enter the Admin Building after rescuing Chico). *'Marine 1:' All quiet? Hey, did you see those guys' unit patch? // Marine 2: Yeah, a fox, facing right, right? // Marine 1: That's it. You know, it looked just like... // Marine 2: You've seen it before? Where? // Marine 1: I can't remember. I know it had a fox in it too... *'Marine 1:' Not a damn thing. // Marine 2: Only so many places to hide around here. // Marine 1: Where we got left? // Marine 2: West refugee camp. // Marine 1: Let's move. // Marine 2: Roger that. *'Marine 1:' Not a trace. // Marine 2: How many places could you hide here? // Marine 1: Has to be somewhere close by... // Marine 2: Dammit! We are leaving no stone unturned! // Marine 1: Roger that. *'Marine 1:' All quiet? Seems they tracked down the prisoner that got out. // Marine 2: Ah, that guy. // Marine 1: Execution order's been given on the down-low. They're about to do it now. // Marine 2: Right. I'll go. // Marine 1: Tell him from me, man - It's nothing personal. // Marine 2: Right. *'Marine 1:' Sorry I kept you waiting. // Delta 4: Yeah. Well, let's get on with it. // Marine 1: (sigh) Right. All yours. // (Delta 4 walks over with the soldiers to the escaped prisoner, then proceeds to fire a few rounds before the prisoner dies. Delta 4 then takes out his radio) // Delta 4: CP, this is Delta 4. Situation resolved. Returning to posts. Out. // (The first marine proceeds to inspect the deceased prisoner's corpse to make sure he's dead, then walks back with the other men) // Marine 1: Your men can return to your posts. I'll wait here until the meat wagon turns up. // Delta 4: Roger that. *'Marine 1:' When those choppers left, did you see them drop some stuff? // Marine 2: Yeah, looked like a bunch of leaves or something. // Marine 1: Right. // Marine 2: Yeah, I saw at least one of 'em land by the windsock. *'Marine 1:' (Hey) You see that costume party those guys saluted to? // Marine 2: Yeah... Trench coat, and a ten gallon hat, and to top it off, that piece he's carrying is a sawed off old lever-action // Marine 1: Their CO's got style... for a bad guy in a western. // Marine 2: Nah man, he's just a Republican. // Marine 1: (And) Either way, he didn't look like no soldier to me. // Marine 2: And his bodyguards are all special forces ball-busting heavy operators. Last time I saw that, I was reading a comic book. // Marine 1: (Clicks tongue) I'm gonna have nightmares about this shit. *'Marine 1:' Hey, shouldn't the guy doing the check have been here by now? The outer gate's open and everything. // Marine 2: Leave the gate open. He must be running late. // Marine 1: Should we do something? They gotta check the vitals of that prisoner, don't they? // Marine 2: Got nothing to do with us. Forget about it. // Marine 1: ... Yeah, sure. *'Marine 1:' (Yo!) I'm soaked to the bone. // Marine 2: Forecast says we got this until morning. // Marine 1: Looks like they're right - for once. Can you believe that crew taking their choppers out in this storm? It's pitch-black too. I knew they were crazy. // Marine 2: Either that, or they got some stone-cold rotorheads at the control. And they flew a tight formation - I guess they got a lot of trust. // Marine 1: Trust, my ass. You'd have to drag me onto one of those. // Marine 2: Yeah, no shit. *'Unidentified prisoner:' I'm guessing you didn't come here just to save my ass, am I right? Maybe this'll help with whatever you're doing. If you want inside the admin building, use the drainage channel... (rescue the prisoner, alluded to by the Marines, then hoist him by the shoulder). * Prisoner: Please... Someone.. (One thousand, two hundred-sixty one. One thousand, two hundred-sixty two. One thousand, two hundred-sixty three one thousand, two hundred-sixty four.) Help... I need help... Help... (this rigging of wave function through observation … forces electrons to escape their probability … and bring sensation to our existence.) Please... Someone... Help.. I need Help.. Help. (Note: the player can hear this from the prisoner near the back cages) * Prisoner 1: ... Who... Who are you...? ... You're not one of them, are you...? You came to... rescue me...? ... Words aren't enough... ... I owe you my life. * Prisoner 2: Hey... are you...? I never stopped believing... ... Somebody would come. ... No Way I'm gonna die here... ... Whatever you do, don't leave me behind... * Prisoner 3: It hurts... ... It hurts all over... ... Thank you. ... I can see her face again... * Prisoner 4: ... Where are we going...? ... Hey, can you get me to a phone...? Want to hear my family's voices again... ... Want to let 'em know I'm ok... ... Want to tell 'em I'll be home soon... Eliminate the Renegade Threat *'Marine 1:' What's going on? You did an inventory of the armory day before yesterday, right? // Marine 2: Yeah, hadn't been in there for 6 months. // Marine 1: If you're not the gunny, you ain't seeing much of that place. // Marine 2: Couldn't believe it's still just an ordinary little lock on it. // Marine 1: Right, you would think they'd be more careful with firepower like that. // Marine 2: It's right in the middle of the base, though. Nobody's getting in there. // Marine 1: Still, you never know, man. // Marine 2: No way - end of story. *'Marine 1:' (Hey.) So I hear we got new recoilless rifles in the armory? // Marine 2: Yeah, armor penetration's way better than before. One clean shot and boom stop an AV right in its tracks. // Marine 1: Kick-ass! // Marine 2: Good thing we're on the right side of the trigger. *'Marine 1:' You think these "enemy combatants" are really combatants? // Marine 2: Best not to think about it. // Marine 1: They look like civies to me. // Marine 2: No, they're terrorists. // Marine 1: What did they do? When's the last time you heard of a terrorist attack on Americans? // Marine 2: There's lots of things you don't hear about - doesn't mean they don't happen. *'Marine 1:' Sorry, got held up. // Marine 2: What happened? They want this resupply going full speed. If we don't get going, it's my ass. // Marine 1: That gear in the back, huh? When do we get our super guns? // Marine 2: The big hitters get the big hitters, man. // Marine 1: We've got big hitters over these days. // Marine 2: Whaddya mean? // Marine 1: You see those two came in the other day? // Marine 1: Yeah, inspecting the base. // Marine 1: More like keeping tabs on it. They act like they own the place. Who are those guys? // Marine 2: Word is they got their start here. Guess you could call it a homecoming. // Marine 1: So that's how it is. ... Shit, we better move. // Marine 2: Yeah. *'Marine 1:' After chow I got a poker game with some boys from second squad. You in? // Marine 2: Nah, man, not today. I'm totally wiped after these special shifts they got us pulling lately. // Marine 1: OK, some other time. *'Glaz:' Any reports I should know about? // Palitz: No sir, I haven't heard anything. // Glaz: Is something wrong? // Palitz: I just have this feeling. // Glaz: Remember the LRRP in the mountain region of Laos... // Palitz: Yeah, the enemy scouts were set up, just waiting for us... // Glaz: I had the same feeling then. // Palitz: Sir, I... // Glaz: It's stinging in the corner of my eye. I've got a bad feeling about today. // Palitz: The only reason I was able to make it out alive then was because of you, sir. // Glaz: Let's get out of here. Come on. // Palitz: Sir! Classified Intel Acquisition *'Bald Marine:' Are we on? // Undercover Agent: He made contact, and I told him to head to the central control tower. // Bald Marine: He had an eyepatch over his right eye? // Undercover Agent: Yeah, just like you guys said. It was him. Am I done now? // Bald Marine: We're all set up on our end too.. Now we just wait for this "Boss" to show. // Undercover Agent: So you're not gonna touch my family, right? // Bald Marine: Hmph, depends on how it goes. Better start praying. (Stick around after "interrogating" the Undercover Agent the first time around while unseen to overhear this exchange) Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements *'Prisoner 12282:' Boss… I never expected you would come… This place is full of “enemy combatants” renditioned from all over the world. But I couldn’t believe how many groups were asking the questions. They gotta have some kind of secret agreement. At a guess, I’d say there were MI6, BND, ISI… I even heard one guy speaking Russian. Yeah, they’re making deals with the East too. Local agencies will snatch dissidents who’ve defected to the West and then send ‘em back across the Iron Curtain… after a stopover here. They’re dealing in “leverage” on foreign administrations. Backdoor money. Scandals. Financial fraud. By sharing information that governments want to sweep under the rug, they, they gain leniency for their agencies. They’re trying to create some kind of HUMINT network without borders. Sorry, that’s all I know. Can't believe I got captured... I should have known I wasn't up to your standard... The torture was... was beyond anything I ever imagined. They were breaking guys left and right... I came pretty close too. But don't worry, Boss. I, I didn't tell them a thing. But... just one time... I was questioned by this other guy. He was different from the rest. I'll never forget him... or what he said. It cut right into me. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Pain gets the better of us all." "Let the words comfort you." "Now what did your boss tell you?" I nearly talked. This guy was so... so weird. I know I saw his face. I, I just... I can't remember it... The administration here knew about the operation. There was a leak. The brass are long gone. All that's left are the grunts kept out of the loop and us "enemy combatants"... Dunno why they left witnesses like us here alive. Mind if we stop a minute, Boss? I gotta rest. Let's get outta here. I wanna go home. Our home... (rescue Prisoner 12282 from the boiler room and carry him non-stop for the entire thing while he is hoisted onto the player's shoulder) Déjà Vu Jamais Vu ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' Dialogue given in italics indicate that the speaker is giving dialogue in a different language. Over the Fence *'Soviet Bionics Engineer:' That prosthetic... You are wearing one of my creations, my masterpiece. My speciality is not humdrum mechanics. My field is bionics. I create hybrids of organisms and artifacts. You can think of that prosthetic as a "bionic arm." I made countless artificial limbs in the service of the Motherland. Many of them I presented to the Kremlin. And this is the thanks I get. "Make giant hands for our new weapons platform," they tell me. I am a bionical engineer! Yet they waste my time on wind-up toys. I could not stand it, so I ran... but got caught. Now it is a lager for me. You saved me - now hire me. I can upgrade your bionic arm, eh? Let me continue my research. Red Brass *'Wialo Company commander:' Aleksei, Mikhael. // ???: Captain. // Captain: Thank you for coming this way. // ???: Not at all. I've been wanting to seek your advice face-to-face. //'???:' Me as well. You never know who may be listening over the radio. // Captain: Indeed. And there's no end to these rumors of infiltrators and moles. The enemy Snake has a knife to our throats, and we can't even see him. Most of all, I keep getting reports of men disappearing into thin air. // '???' We assumed they were deserters... // Captain: No. This is just speculation for now, but they may be getting abducted by the dushman. // ???: To be tortured for information on us... // ???: Those animals... // ???: If this continues, it will affect morale. // ???: Psychological warfare. // Captain: I want to strike at the source, but all we can do for now is plug the gaps with reinforcements. // ???: So we're getting new units from Russia? // Captain: Exactly, our battalion has been given priority in the assignment of new men. Your outposts will be getting reinforced too. (pause) You'll be able to hit back harder when your men spot the enemy. // ???: That's great news, Captain. // Captain: But the question remains of how in hell the enemy could take so many men without a trace...! // ???: There was a report of a... a comrade floating. Tied to a balloon device. // ???: A balloon? Some new Western weapon? // Captain: Do not lend credence to daydreams and rumors. Facts are what will yield a solution. // ???: Captain, if I may, I have a suggestion. // Captain: Very well. // ???: It is something of a stopgap solution, but I would like to place minefields around our more vulnerable locations for now, to obstruct the enemy. // Captain: Yes... Mines will help with the blindspots and back ways around outposts, and in the trees where visibility is bad. // ???: Precisely. // Captain: Very well. Do it. // ???: Thank you sir. I'll have the mines placed as soon as I return to base. // ???: I will do the same. // Captain: Good. That is all today, tovarischi. And get those minefields set up quickly. The enemy is still out there. Stay alert! Back Up, Back Down *'Prisoner:' You're... the legend, aren't you? The guerrillas were planning this... assault for weeks. Right now they should all be off attacking a Soviet frontline base. Apparently the Soviets are going to deploy some new weapon. They say that once it's in service, the guerrillas don't have a hope. This is their last chance. One battle to change the course of history... Your actions can change the future... Angel with Broken Wings *'Guard:' Same as the reports, otherwise nothing of note. // Truck driver: And the prisoner? // Guard: He's pretty weak... // Truck driver: What is it? // Guard: Nothing. So, um, is the doctor going to look after him? // Truck driver: The doctor? Not that I heard. // Guard: I see... So where am I taking him? // Truck driver: West wing. // Guard: They're going to keep on interrogating him? // That's none of your business. Now take him to the west wing. // He's going to die. // So what if he does? // What? // We have our orders. Hurry up and take him to the interrogation room. Do it. Or I'll report you. // Understood. *'Armored vehicle driver:' This is as far as I go. Orders. // Truck driver: Got it. // Armored vehicle driver: The prisoner... His name's Malak? // Truck driver: That's what the dushman called him. // Armored vehicle driver: I was at his village not that long ago. // Truck driver: Before it burned down? // Armored vehicle driver: No, right after. The fires were still going. // Truck driver: But it was an airstrike, right? // Armored vehicle driver: No way. There was no smell. // Truck driver: Smell? // Armored vehicle driver: Of the oil. And all the buildings were still standing. // Truck driver: Meaning it was an ordinary fire? // Armored vehicle driver: Who knows what happened. I heard there were no survivors... // Truck driver: But everyone was killed? What the hell? // Armored vehicle driver: And that a man on fire attacked the village. // Truck driver: Man... on fire? // Armored vehicle driver: There's been all kinds of weird rumors lately. With the war dragging on, everyone's gone a little crazy. You'd better watch yourself, too. // Truck driver: Yeah. Well, thanks for the help. // Armored vehicle driver: Some angel if God lets his village burn down, huh? He has no one left now. All alone in the world... So long. *'Truck driver:' Hey there, pal. Trip's finally over. Hey, uh, the guard was saying your family survived. They escaped to another village. Really. So when they interrogate you, you've got to hang in there too. You're a soldier. Keep your head high. *'Interrogator:' What happened at your village? You must know something! Talk already! Your village went up in flames - why? You were hiding weapons, weren't you? Fuel?! While you waste my time, prisoners are dying. Talk, and you will live. Your choice. I will ask you again... What happened at your village? *'Malak:' Are you... here to rescue me? Who sent you? My father...? My father is dead. My whole family is dead. Hey, who hired you? Who told you to bring me to them? Why are you doing this?! Stop. Don't hand me over to someone I don't know. Please, take me with you. Outer Heaven? I see... My name is Malak. Hah, guess I'll have to give up that name now... Those bastards... I couldn't understand them, but... Just insulting my people like usual, I suppose... It hurts so bad... Thank you... Lingua Franca *'Afrikaner interrogator:' Get up. // (British POW gets up) // Afrikaner interrogator: I'll give you one last chance. // Afrikaner interpreter: This is your last chance. // Afrikaner interrogator: The MPLA's oilfield rights - where did this information come from? // Afrikaner interpreter: The MPLA's oilfield rights - where did you get this information? // British POW: I told you, I only know it was an anonymous source... // Afrikaner interpreter: It was from an anonymous source. // Afrikaner interrogator: Who do you think you are fooling?! // Afrikaner interpreter: You're not fooling anybody. // British POW: Ask any of the others. Nobody knows anything. // Afrikaner interpreter: He says try asking the others. // Afrikaner interrogator: So they made up a story together. This is why you can't trust the British. You know how much the Afrikaners suffered because of you in the Boer War? // Afrikaner interpreter: You made up a story with the others. You British are all liars. You know how much the Afrikaners suffered because of you in the Boer War? // British POW: That wasn't me. // Afrikaner interpreter: He said "that wasn't me." // Afrikaner interrogator: But it was you that betrayed us. // Afrikaner interpreter: But it was you that betrayed us. // British POW: It wasn't me, it was the viscount...! // Afrikaner interrogator: Enough. (swats the soldier with his rifle) If you do not know anything, we're done here. // Ocelot: So, our rescue target was behind some kind of plot. *'Afrikaner interpreter:' All right, now you can both talk to me. Where did you get the information on the MPLA's oilfield rights? // Afrikaner interpreter: Now you will both talk. Where did you get the information on the MPLA's oilfield rights? // Male POW: We don't know anything, I swear! // Afrikaner interpreter: He says he swears they don't know anything. // Female POW: Believe us... // Afrikaner interrogator: You expect me to believe you attempted to contact the MPLA based on information from an unknown source? // Afrikaner interpreter: You mean you attempted to contact the MPLA based on information from an unknown source? // Male POW: We thought it was suspicious, sure. But we stood to make a lot of money out of it. // Afrikaner interpreter: It was suspicious, but they wanted to make a profit. // Male POW: We're businessmen... // Afrikaner interrogator: We're businessmen. // Afrikaner commander: Businessmen - what a joke! Failed mercenaries trying to skin this country. // Afrikaner interrogator: You're a joke, not businessmen. Failed mercenaries trying to skin this country. // Female POW: We didn't... we didn't try to hide anything... The viscount said to keep quiet for now, that's all... // Afrikaner interpreter: She says they didn't mean to hide anything, but the viscount made them keep quiet. // Afrikaner interrogator: Hah! So it's all the "viscount's" fault. Fine, the viscount can tell us the rest. // Afrikaner interpreter: Then the viscount can tell us the rest. // Male POW: W-wait! She had nothing to do with this! // Afrikaner interrogator: (swats the POW with the butt of his rifle) Don't worry. Hell has room for both of you. *'Afrikaner interrogator:' We've kept you waiting. // Afrikaner interpreter: Sorry we kept you waiting. // The Viscount: You're gonna kill me anyway... // Afrikaner interpreter: He says you're going to kill him anyway. // Afrikaner interrogator: Perhaps not - depending on what you tell me. // Afrikaner interpreter: Perhaps not - depending on what you tell me. // The Viscount: We don't know the informant's identity. // Afrikaner interpreter: He says they don't know who the informant is. // Afrikaner interrogator: I find that hard to believe. // Afrikaner interpreter: He does not believe you. // Afrikaner interrogator: But if you want to die so much, we will oblige. // Afrikaner interpreter: If you want to die, we will make it happen. // Afrikaner commander: We never should have worked with the Brits. // Afrikaner interpreter: We never should have worked with the Brits. // The Viscount: You're a nationalist? // Afrikaner interpreter: You're a nationalist? // The Viscount: Apartheid's on its last legs already - get with the times. // Afrikaner interpreter: Apartheid is coming to an end... // Afrikaner interrogator: That's some attitude coming from a traitor. // Afrikaner interpreter: That's some attitude from a traitor. // The Viscount: What am I supposed to say? Trust me? // Afrikaner interpreter: He doesn't expect you to trust him. // The Viscount: But how about we make a deal? // Afrikaner interpreter: He wants to make a deal. // Afrikaner interrogator: That door is already closed. // Afrikaner interpreter: That door is closed already. // The Viscount: W-wait! // Afrikaner interrogator: Shut up! Traitor's Caravan *'Soldier:' You ready to set off? // Truck driver: Anytime. // Soldier: What is it under the canvas, anyway? // Truck driver: You're better off not knowing. Besides, you'd violate our contract if you look. // Soldier: I've heard rumors... You think it's true that anyone who you looks under the canvas will be possessed by Nzambi? // Truck driver: Do not look under the canvas. // Soldier: Right. So you're driving to the Munene River? // Truck driver: Yeah. Do me a favor and contact the outpost there. // Soldier: You got it. // Truck driver: Watch my back out there, guys. *'Soldier:' What's up? // Truck driver: You notice anything odd? // Soldier: Not really. But... // Truck driver: But what? // Soldier: A lot of my guys have gotten lost around these parts, lately. // Truck driver: Gone missing... Like, abducted? // Soldier: Beats me. But, you ever hear this rumor? There's this jungle around the Zaire border, full of ghosts. And anyone- '''Truck driver:' Anyone who goes in there never comes out.'' // Soldier: So you know about it? // Truck driver: Listen, don't go talking about that stuff, OK? // Soldier: What do you mean? // Truck driver: I owe you guys out there. So just take my advice. *'Truck driver:' Something wrong? // Soldier: Need to inspect your cargo. // Truck driver: Hey, cut it out! You know the rules. Open that canvas and my client will go berserk. // Soldier: You think I give a shit? // Truck driver: We have an agreement. You'll be charged with a breach of contract! // Soldier: Tell your boss to send a bill. // Truck driver: What the hell, man? // Soldier: There's an infectious disease going around our post downstream. It's likely it was set loose by another PF. // Truck driver: And you're blaming us? // Soldier: I never said that. But right now we're all a little touchy about outsiders. Just one look and we can clear this up. // Truck driver: I ain't taking the fall for this...! // CP: (Via soldier's radio) This is CP. Let the convoy through. HQ has just contacted us. The message is: "We have a collaborative relationship with Zero Risk Security in this matter. Unilateral actions in the field will not be tolerated." "Unilateral actions in the field will not be tolerated." Those were HQ's orders. We have no choice. On the Trail *'Major:' Just give me the broad strokes. // Subordinate: The CFA haven't figured out how the mercs in Bwala ya Masa died either. Only thing they got is the men they hired locally talking about "evil spirits." // Major: Just like them. // Subordinate: Uh-huh. // Major: But there's a rumor that you passed on the job because you knew about the sickness... And now somebody's putting together a payback squad. // Subordinate: Of all the... Sure, I get my hands dirty sometimes, but I'm an angel compared to some of these bastards. Slave trading going on right under their noses, and they wanna come after me? // Major: Well, I'm no boy scout myself, but right, none of us deserves a price on his head. Anyway, put the rest on a written report. What's more important is your next assignment. ZRS is trying to waste some old man. It's got to do with the... "nuclear arms trading," but I got no idea who this old guy is. // Subordinate: Understood. I'll look into it. Getting into nukes, though... That's a dangerous road to go down... // Major: I dunno... Might be what this place needs. A little deterrence between the countries could stop a lot of blood being spilled. // Subordinate: You think Mobutu and the rest would see the sense in that? // Major: Maybe they have plans to keep their tyrants happy, too. For now, find out what ZRS are up to. // Subordinate: Roger that, sir. Voices *'Rogue Coyote officer:' HQ has new orders for you driver. Relieve the guard up ahead. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Huh? // Rogue Coyote officer: His shift is over, and we're short-handed. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Understood. Where am I going? // Rogue Coyote officer: The guard post before the tunnel. Once you get to the riverside guard post, head into the forest. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Right. // Rogue Coyote officer: Keep your eyes open. That mist up ahead never clears. Then there's the stories of... "them." // Rogue Coyote truck driver: "Them?" // Rogue Coyote officer: Evil spirits. "Devils" who whisper curses at you and whatnot. The last guy, he went into the tunnel and... Look, just be careful. Now go. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Yes, sir. *'Rogue Coyote soldier:' You here to take over? Just remember this... That tunnel is off-limits. Do not go in there. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Is there something special on the other side? // Rogue Coyote soldier: Don't get curious. You want to end up like the last driver? // Rogue Coyote truck driver: So something did happen to him. // Rogue Coyote soldier: He went through the tunnel, and saw inside the factory on the other side. Then maybe his conscience got the better of him, 'cause he tried to free the people inside. I was on duty at the station and stopped their truck... I didn't know what to do, so I reported it to command, and then... Before I knew it, this crew I had never seen before showed up and shot him on sight. They then burned the truck with everyone in it, and were gone just like that. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Who were they? // Rogue Coyote soldier: What difference does it make? You just watch yourself. Stay the hell out of that tunnel. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Right... The War Economy *'CFA executive:' A visit from the president! It's an honor, sir. We owe all our successes in Central Africa to SANR. That Mfinda Oilfield incident really was a shame. // Arms dealer: Shame is right. Now a bunch of mercenary dogs've gotten wind of us. Phantoms of a dead age. // CFA executive: Sir, I've been hearing that man at the oil field was Big Boss. The legendary mercenary. I was never told we'd have to face someone like him. Our contract only specified protecting the facility from the local villagers and militias. Protection against PFs backed up with modern tech is a different deal altogether. // Arms dealer: I've heard it all already. For now, we have an inspection to do. Show me around.'' // CFA executive: Understood. Let's start with the south hangar. Step this way. *'CFA executive:' This is the south hangar. The roof has seen better days, but we can fix it up in no time. // Arms dealer: Lots of space - that's good. Is the north hangar as big as this? // CFA executive: Yes, they're of the same design. It's a little far for walking. Let's take the car. // Arms dealer: Sure. // CFA executive: It's just over there. *'CFA executive:' This here is the north hangar. // Arms dealer: Same size... this'll do fine. We've got all the space we need here. // CFA executive: What do you need hangars this big for? Isn't it about time I knew? // Arms dealer: Sure, why not? You and your men will be crucial to the next phase. We're gonna use this airport as a trading point for selling nukes. // CFA executive: Selling... nukes? You're... that's... // Arms dealer: That's what we're doing. Of course, distributing actual nuclear warheads is a big bag of problems. But what if you could assemble a nuke anywhere? Without specialized facilities. Without high-grade yellowcake. That's the new business model. Just imagine the market we'll be cornering. // CFA executive: You're not serious... // Arms dealer: I'm always serious. Your sales are going to be indispensable. And think - once UNITA has a nuke - the MPLA'll want one too. Payment will end up being more mining rights and the like... But ever since the oil barons crushed America's rail systems, there'll always be a market for oil. UNITA's diamonds will be quite a payday too. A girl's best friend, right? Ha! Now that's PR - every sucker's whining girlfriend is our marketing team. And the Africans are just wasting all that money, buying weapons to kill each other. The real world. Funny shit, right? // CFA executive: ... Tell it to whoever takes my place. We're warmongers. I'll admit that. We make a living on blood money. Without war, my men are out of a job. But we only got this way because all other industries were driven out of the region by colonial powers muscling in. I've had all I can stomach. // Arms dealer: Hypocrite. // CFA executive: Have you seen enough? Once the inspection is over, take me to Kinshasa like we agreed. // Arms dealer: So you wanna pass up the biggest business you'll ever see? Fine by me. Somebody'll take your place. It doesn't matter what you or I do. Nothing stops the tides of economy. Not as long as the big powers keep squabbling over all the wealth. // CFA executive: ...The control tower is this way. *'Arms dealer:' Almost forgot to ask. I hear there was some sort of disease going around Bwala ya Masa? // CFA executive: Yes. A very strange disease. That region was in UNITA territory. On paper, they were signed up with us too, but in reality it was the "Gunsmith" running the show. But then they all died... Now that area's occupied by a bunch of brats that "Gunsmith" scraped up. Apparently they don't get sick. Why do you ask? // Arms dealer: Just curious. // CFA executive: I see... Look, don't bullshit me! You know something. It's got something to do with those "experiments" your people are doing at the Devil's House, doesn't it? Even we can find out that much. // Arms dealer: Knowing too much is bad for your health. You're leaving Africa anyway. Just go on and live a life of luxury on the pennies you've saved up selling guns. Cool down and forget about hot places. Let's go, the chopper's waiting. Aim True, Ye Vengeful *'XO:' Side ops Side Ops 1: Extract the Russian Interpreter Note: the following exchange cannot be translated during the game due to sideops being rendered non-replayable after completing them. The following was instead translated by Piggyback Guides. *'Soviet soldier:' You do speak English, right? Interpretation section for Western information must be pretty hard. I see the light turned on until late in the evening. // Interpreter: Yes, we read their newspapers or magazines the whole day. I also dream in English. // Soviet soldier: Really? Tell me something interesting that I can tell an American someday. // Interpreter: Alright, then repeat after me. // Interpreter: I spent... // Soviet soldier: I spent... // Interpreter: ...last night... // Soviet soldier: ...last night... // Interpreter: ...with your girlfriend. // Soviet soldier: ...with your girlfriend. // Interpreter: Not bad. // Soviet soldier: Fine. What does this mean? // Interpreter: It means, "I'm a good friend of your friend." // Soviet soldier: Nice sentence! Even in the Cold War, nothing is better than to be friends. // Interpreter: Yeah, so that we can exchange blows. // Soviet soldier: Ha ha, indeed! Teach me more someday. // Interpreter: Sure. Bye. See also *Interrogation Category:Misc